Esperanza
by Iwakura888
Summary: Mhm.... digamos que este fic se sitúa después de la serie y que se lo dedico a Ms. Fronkonsteen. Ojalá te guste.


La Torre de Tokio. A través de los años, este lugar llegó a convertirse en uno de los principales atractivos de la capital del Japón, tanto para los turistas como para los mismos japoneses. Y fue precisamente ahí, en el mirador de esta increíble construcción, donde tuve una visión extraordinaria.

Ciertamente, ésa no era la primera vez que visitaba la Torre de Tokio. Desde que salí de aquélla prisión a la cual yo mismo me encadené durante tanto tiempo, no he dejado de aprovechar cada momento libre para pasearme un poco por la ciudad. Cada vez que recuerdo aquélla época en la que ni siquiera podía salir a tomar el sol... siento como si de un sueño se hubiera tratado.

Hace ya veinte años que finalmente me liberé de la STN-J. Y debo admitir que sí llegué a echar de menos un par de cosas después de que fui liberado. Pero ninguna fue tan difícil de olvidar como esa joven tan especial... Su imagen permanece intacta en mi memoria, como si aún continuara viéndola día con día. Aún puedo ver los finos rasgos de su rostro, el claro color de su piel. Y cómo olvidar aquellos ojos de mirada tan única y profunda... Robin fue siempre un apoyo importante para mí desde la primera vez que se presentó en la STN-J. Hasta ahora, es ella lo que más extraño de aquel lugar. Pero nunca me atreví a decirle lo mucho que la estimaba ni lo mucho que agradecía su compañía.

Ahora he llegado a arrepentirme por no haberle mencionado nunca mi estimación hacia ella, pero los años han pasado y no he vuelto a verla más. Siempre me preocupé un poco por lo que había sido de ella, si era feliz o si se encontraba bien. Confieso que al principio temí haberme enamorado de ella, pero tiempo después supe que sentía por ella una especie de amor de hermano. Como sea, todas mis dudas y temores relacionados con ella se disiparon aquel extraño día de septiembre, en el mirador de la Torre de Tokio.

Me encontraba observando la ciudad desde la parte más alta de esta extraña réplica de la Torre Eiffel, pensando por millonésima vez en lo que podría haberle sucedido a la joven que me robó el sueño durante meses. El frío viento de otoño soplaba dulcemente en mi rostro, jugueteando un poco con mi cabello. Recuerdo haber suspirado dolorosamente al recordar lo breve que es la existencia del ser humano en este mundo, y la rapidez con que huyen de nosotros todos aquellos maravillosos momentos de la vida. Me sentí satisfecho de haber encontrado el agridulce sabor de mi propia existencia antes de haberme ido de este mundo para siempre, de haber descubierto la grandeza de la libertad.

Después de permanecer algunos minutos apoyando mi barbilla en una de las palmas de mis manos, cerré los ojos y traté de imaginar qué expresión habría tenido mi querida amiga en su rostro al mirar aquel paisaje a mi lado. Había imaginado ya tantas veces que los dos recorríamos juntos las calles de la capital japonesa, deteniéndonos algunas ocasiones para mirar cualquier objeto de su agrado en algún aparador. Suspiré de nuevo y abrí los ojos. A mi edad ya se puede considerar absurdo soñar con una persona que se ha dejado de ver desde hace veinte años, y con la cual no se pasaron ni siquiera diez.

-Sólo espero que estés bien.- murmuré, dándole un último vistazo al paisaje.

En menos de dos segundos, tiempo que me tomó dar media vuelta y caminar menos de medio metro, choqué violentamente con la imagen más increíble que mi imaginación me hubiera permitido visualizar.

Pero... no podía ser... Eran esos mismos ojos, verdes y profundos; y era exactamente esa misma expresión en su fino y pálido rostro. Esa expresión que siempre parecía tan pura e inocente, pero tan triste y misteriosa al mismo tiempo. Era... era ella.

-Oh, lo siento...- dijo con aquel precioso timbre de voz.

No pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza. Llevaba unas botas, unas mallas, una falda corta de tablas y una blusa de mangas largas que terminaban en una especie de encajes. Todo color negro.

-¡De verdad lo siento!- dijo apenadamente, haciendo pequeñas reverencias con la cabeza-¿Se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó un poco preocupada, pues me había quedado boquiabierto, inmóvil y con la mirada clavada en ella.

Era casi milagroso. ¡De verdad era ella! Por lo menos eso pensé hasta que finalmente reparé en un par de detalles...

Mi ilusión se desvaneció casi tan rápido como había surgido antes. Su cabello era tan negro como la noche, y no tenía más de 16 años. Si ella hubiera sido verdaderamente la persona que yo había creído en un principio, habría tenido unos treinta y cinco.

-¿Señor?

-¿Eh?

-¿Se siente bien?

Pero, en milésimas de segundos, aquella ilusión reapareció en mi corazón. La voz era casi idéntica, su rostro y sus ojos eran los mismos. Entonces... ¿acaso era posible..?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Esto... sí, estoy bien.

La joven me miró con curiosidad durante algunos segundos. Finalmente sonrió.

-Por un momento pensé que estaba usted enfermo...

-¿Perdón?

-Uh... Me refiero a que usted se quedó tan quieto, y me miraba de una forma tan extraña que pensé que estaba sufriendo un ataque o algo así.

Casi, pensé. Volví a mirar fijamente su cabello. Lo llevaba suelto hasta los hombros. Aquel estilo de corte y aquel color no pudieron evitar recordarme a aquel cazador que una vez había conocido en la STN-J.

-¿Eres de por aquí?- pregunté. Podría decirse que le lancé aquella pregunta.

-Esto... no, no realmente.- respondió, algo sorprendida.

-Oh, disculpa, por favor...- me apresuré a decir, al darme cuenta de que había sido demasiado directo.

-No hay problema- sonrió-. Mi nombre es Speranza.

Fruncí el ceño con extrañeza.

-Yo sé que es raro- se adelantó ella-. Significa "esperanza" en italiano

-N-no... no, para nada- dije torpemente-. Me parece interesante. Mi nombre es Lee. Michael Lee.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Lee.

Nos estrechamos las manos. Al sentir su mano sosteniendo la mía de aquella manera, no pude evitar sentir una especie de conexión entre nosotros. La miré fijamente a los ojos, y ella me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Aquellos momentos de contemplación mutua, los cuales no debieron ser más de 10 segundos, duraron una eternidad para mí. Una gloriosa eternidad.

Cuando dejé ir su mano creí haber perdido una parte de mí mismo, una sin la cual la vida no sería ya la misma. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba frente a alguien especial.

-Entonces... no eres de por aquí.- logré articular finalmente.

-No. Solamente vine de vacaciones con una amiga. Yo nací en Toscana, Italia.

-Eso significa que también hablas italiano...

-Sí, así es. Es mi lengua materna.

-Debo decir que tu japonés es muy bueno.

-Bueno, mis padres nacieron aquí, en Japón. Por eso decidí venir a Tokio, porque deseaba conocer el lugar donde ellos habían pasado su juventud.

Sentí que el corazón me había dado un vuelco. Mi mente se llenó de miles de absurdas hipótesis, tales como que esa joven habría podido tener alguna relación con Robin. ¿Podía ser posible? ¿O se trataba simplemente de una insólita coincidencia?

-Tus... tus padres... ¿ellos están...?

-¡Speranza!

Un grito femenino interrumpió mi pregunta. Hacia nosotros se dirigía una joven aproximadamente de la misma edad de Speranza. Parecía agitada.

-¡Oh, Sophie!- le sonrió ella- Acabo de conocer a...

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido!- exclamó la otra joven, con un marcado acento francés- Llevo _horas _buscándote...

-Mhm...- tosió Speranza- Sr. Lee, permítame presentarle a mi amiga Sophie Delver.

La joven francesa me vio rápidamente de pies a cabeza.

-_Enchantée_- dijo rápidamente y se dirigió nuevamente a su amiga-. _Speranza, tu m'as dit que nous irions à acheter des souvenirs! _

-¡Sophie! No me parece bien que hables en un idioma que no todos van a entender...- murmuró Speranza, algo avergonzada, señalándome discretamente con la cabeza.

-No se preocupen por mí.- sonreí.

La joven italiana me miró detenidamente por última vez.

-En fin, ya debemos irnos. Fue agradable conocerlo, Sr. Lee- suspiró-. Espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar.

Volvimos a darnos un apretón de manos, esta vez en señal de despedida. Aún así, con esa misma y extraña carga de energía.

-Yo también espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar.- le dije con suavidad.

Y fue así como vi a esa joven extraordinaria alejarse de mí para siempre, dejándome con miles de inquietantes esperanzas de que ella hubiera sido la señal de que la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido una vez en mi juventud realmente se encontraba bien.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bueno, este fic se lo dedico a la persona que me dejó un review tan agradable que me animó a escribir más. No sé si este fic sea de su total agrado, pero lo escribí con la más sincera intención de agradecerle el haber leído mis otras historias y haberme dejado un par de comentarios. Me animó bastante, en serio.

En fin, siempre traté de imaginar cómo sería una hija de Amon y Robin.

Y cough casi siempre llegaba a tener cierto parecido con nuestro maguito Potter... Digo, según yo, tendría que ser una persona de cabello negro y ojos verdes. No quiero ni pensar en que este personaje llegara a usar gafas. Mucho menos en que fuera brujo/a. Así que me vino a la mente esta chica llamada Speranza, hija de Amon y Robin.

Siempre me ha caído muy bien Michael, así que lo hice protagonista de esta historia.

Y la amiga francesa... Mhm... digamos que estoy estudiando francés y sólo fue un pretexto para escribir una frase en ese idioma... nnU

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten sobre este fanfic, pues cualquier tipo de comentario, ya sea negativo o positivo, me ayuda a mejorar y a pensar en nuevos fics de esta serie tan padre.

Todos y cada uno de mis fics, mal o bien hechos, están dedicados a mis reviewers y a los que buscan fanfics de esta serie en español, ya que además de los míos y de los otros tres que están aquí en no he visto muchos otros en español que digamos.

Finalmente, gracias por haber leído.

A4E!


End file.
